Forever
by xoShelby4
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating ever since junior year in highschool. They have been best friends ever since 8th grade, when Gabriella first moved to East High. All was going well, untill Troy got a schlorship to a college in Austrailia. Will Troy go to the college and live in Austrailia knowing no one? Or will he stay in the U.S with his caring family and loving girlfriend?
1. Suprise!

**1. Suprise!**

"Gabby, Gabster!" said my mother running up the stairs to my room. I stuck my head into my pillow and screamed.

"MOM!" i said loudly.

I got up, slipped my slippers on, and stretched. I ran down the stairs and halted when i got to the kitchen. I stood in the kitchen doorway for a few minutes while my mom was stilll upstairs.

I squinted my eyes for a second, and finally said "Troy?".

He turned around, and it was and the only, Troy Bolten. I wiped my eyes.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?".

He walked over to me and handed me a box. I set the box down on the counter and hugged him for awhile. I never wanted to let him go.

Tears started to fill my eyes as he said; "Happy Birthday baby".

I let go of hugging him for a second and said "Thank you. But, why did you come back?" and i was tearing up more and more every second.

"I came back for you, i couldn't stand not seeing you for 5 months". I smiled and we kissed.

We kissed for a while until we finally got to my room. We sat on my bad and he was holding me for a little while.

"Are you sure?" he said while griping my waist.

"I have never been so sure" i said very confidently.

We started kissing again. This time it was longer and more pasionate. Harder. Faster. Things were getting more heated.

We had done 'it'. Yes, the 'it' you're thinking of.

When i woke up, i lay there. Motionless. I rolled over to see if he was still there. I laughed because he was. I have never felt this way with someone, or about them. It was really love.

"Hey, good morning." He said in a sexy i-just-woke-up-voice.

"Why, hello" i said and laughed at the same time. He started putting his fingers threw my hair and rubbing my back.

The clock read 12:30. I got up and showered. After my shower, i got dressed and blow dryed my hair.

"Hey, Gab" troy called.

"Yes?" I replied after turning the noisy blow dryer off.

"Do you wanna go out shopping and get dinner for your birthday?".

"Sure!" i yelled louder so he could hear.

Once we were both done getting ready, i grabbed my car keys and went out the door.

"I'll drive." I said.

"Alrighht, if you want" he replied to me.

I pulled out of my long driveway, opened the security gate, and drove into Las Vegas.


	2. The News

**2. The News**

After a long day of shopping, we finally went to eat at Ruby Tuesdays. When we were almost done eating, there was something bothering him.

"Whats going on?" I asked him, very curiously.

"Gabriella. Something came up and i have to leave.." he said looking straight into my brown eyes.

Damnit, he was just so cute.

"Continue.." I said with a little attitude. I wasn't trying to sound bitchy, i guess i was just upset.

"Well, you know how i was going to college in Nevada?" he started to continue.

I nodded my head, very slowly.

"Well..another college found me, and is giving me a scholarship".

"Oh, wow! That's great! I so happy for you!" I was very excited, but i knew there was something worse comming up. I couldn't see Troy upset.

"Theres something else though, Gabi.." He said adding a twist to the story.

I looked into his brown eyes and waited for him to continue the story.

"The college is in..Austrailia..". He was giving the story an ending now. I don't like stories with sad endings.

My heart sank. I felt like everything had just died inside of me. Me and Troy being apart? Even for ONE semester, i could'nt deal with it. And 500,00 miles away? That made it sound even worse.

"..Troy.." I said very softly, with tears filling my eyes.

"Im so..so sorry Gabi, i don't know.. i mean, i can't be away from you either, but-" Troy didn't finish because Gabrielle interupped him.

"Troy, theres no buts.. im just gonna have to accept it because-" Now troy, was interuppting Gabriella.

"True love always finds a way.." Troy said, looking straight into Gabi's eyes and putting his hand on top of hers.


End file.
